User talk:Brainulator9
Adding my avatar to the staff page Hello! Hello, Brainulator9! I recently noticed that you (in 2012) requested admin rights on the Oobi at Work Wiki because it was abandoned at the time. I have given you admin rights, even if you won't really use them. If you're wondering about the recent happenings in the Oobi at Work World, there's been a lot - first, a spin-off (Now Hiring Hands) wrapped up last year. After that, the videos were removed from our official site. I don't know if you've heard of the show yet, but you can view the episodes if you want (just email me at oawproductions@gmail.com and I can share the files). Also, Oobi at Work was acquired by the DCPS TV station! Now that it's a certified TV program, it has its own IMDb page and Wikipedia article. I know it's a lot to take in, and I don't even know if you'll care that much, but I wanted to inform you just in case :) --Oobi at Work (talk) 17:54, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: The LOL edit New MediaWiki pages Highlight Thread BUL9, I will be expecting a thread highlight from you soon. and Cheetah-shooter (talk) 03:18, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Highlight Yo ma friend, please hep me highlight this thread! http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:261226 Cheetah-shooter (talk) 23:40, January 12, 2015 (UTC) I need a thing done... I got a thread that needs to be closed. http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:259449 Thanks, and have a good day! 05:33, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Chat tag Text = The coolest and most awesome ninja/brony of all times! Color = blue image = ZombieNinja-ZN723.png Font weight = bold Background = yellow Samey the good twin. 00:46, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Chat Tag AGAIN Samey the Good Twin 00:37, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 00:45, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Music. Changing my activity DragonFruit21 (talk) 01:23, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Do you know Fire Peashooter is coming out in Frostbite Caves part2? please ban me until my 13 birtday (which is on february 16 this year) Secretpea007 (talk) 18:32, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Forum Mod application Just Saying... New postname? Hiya. Can you please make me a new postname? The old one has got boring... "Stabby Guardian" colored brown. That's all! Thanks in advance TheHandsomePlant (talk) 13:13, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Request: Bot account New avatar Sap-fling The Bot request. Yeah so... Is there a stable record so he can verify it? ._. It's annoying af. http://prntscr.com/6205ki --Hinata here with a new troll for you. >:D (lololol) 01:31, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Congratulaions Brain! On your new 1,000 plant edits/3,500 article edits - I like his wikia is constantly being updated. I always wonder about Chinese plants for example since I can't play it - and youtube only shows some things. Jeydo (talk) 00:21, February 8, 2015 (UTC) I feel like i am not loved... Brainy, can you change the text from Light blue, to dark blue? People and me have a hard time reading my text... -Crazyzombie168 Pizzachu (talk) 06:07, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Brainulator, could you kindly demote me please? Thanks a lot. :) Edit help Hi, I am a new user, can someone show me how to make tables?Suburban Almanac (talk) 20:36, February 13, 2015 (UTC)Suburban Almanac Congrats on 10,000 edits! :D I am 723% cooler than Rainbow Dash (and all her fans :P) 22:57, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Request Revern! (talk | blog) 04:53, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Change the tag How can I join in your's admin group? Please leave a message! WinterMelon007 (talk) 15:15, February 22, 2015 (UTC)WinterMelon007WinterMelon007 (talk) 15:15, February 22, 2015 (UTC) by Cheetah-shooter Minerva McGonagall (Cheese Peas) 02:14, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Minerva McGonagall (Cheese Peas) 12:38, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Chat Can you please come onto chat? I need to PM you something. The island is mine! MINE! 11:48, February 27, 2015 (UTC) More Code! Hi how do i get a chat tag?Fire peashooter101 (talk) 23:37, February 28, 2015 (UTC)